Venezuela
Venezuela Venezuela is a nation controlled by a player called ThePS3Veterano, it was formed on the 18th of December of 2019, and is still standing strong. The nation owns three cities, Lecheria Bay, Leaf City and Caracas. Lecheria Bay Lecheria Bay is the largest city in Venezuela, it was the first city ever built and the current capital of Venezuela (18/12/19-current date), it holds two mineshafts, 2 wheat farms, 1 melon and pumpkin farm and a potato & carrot farm, it holds the townhall of the city, an airport, two embassies, three houses, one library, the Great Blue Cross and the last but not least, The Tower of Bricks, the country's biggest national wonder. The city held the first ever World Meeting in the history of the server, it was exactly on the same day the raid of Venezuela by the raiders happened. Caracas The city of Caracas is the second city of Venezuela, it's current purpose is to serve as a metro stop from the 707 parallel railway, but it also has a farm that surrounds the lake, a single house, and two metro stations, one going to the 707 railway intersection, and another going back to Lecheria Bay. Not much has happened since the city was built. External Territories Venezuelan Antartica Puerto Rico (half) The 707 parallel railway Ths railway's purpose is to connect the entirety of South America to the Old World, this railway currently only travels from Caracas to Piura City, which is still being worked on to connect to Brazil & The Congo. This project started on late December of 2019 and is still being worked on. The World Meeting's Occured on Venezuela The first World Meeting occured on Venezuelan land, at Lecheria Bay, inside of the airport, the participants were: Peru, Venezuela, NewFoundLand, and the Dawn Empire, representative of the Spanish Empire, the meeting talked about railways, Spain, and future ideas for the server, the date of the meeting was the 11th of January of 2020. The Battle of Venezuela (The War of Piura) This battle occured on the 11th of January of 2020, the same day the First World Meeting occured, this battle was caused by the leading events of the Raids of the Nomads War, the last battle was at Lecheria Bay, Lecheria Bay was holding refugees of Peru & Madagascar from the nomad's raids, the nomads tp'd to Lecheria Bay looking for a fight, they got it, the Allied combatants were Serbia and Lecheria against the two Nomads of Niberia, the battle lasted 5-10 minutes, the victory was decided when Serbia killed the 1st Nomad and took his weapons, when Venezuela killed the 2nd nomad, the battle was over, both nomdas were swimming away from the coast, hoping to get as far as possible, the victory was settled, and the war was over. The War of the Raids Venezuela participated on the two battles of the War of the Raids, both being the Battle of Peru 2: Electric boogaloo and The battle of India, both times being victorious, also mayor contributor to peace talks and the end of the war. The War of the Rolling Thunder On the 9/2/2020. After the attack of kaliningrad against Venezuela's ally, Puerto Rico, they decided to go on boat from Lecheria Bay to Vichy and then to kalingrad, where they attacked and destroyed all chests and buildings along with 8finity and GaintRiver, this made the germans surrender 2 hours later. The Coro's Building Crisis On February 10th, 2020, a stone building was built by Zero, an ex member of Murican Republic, she claimed it was built by Mango, however, after talks with mango, metpslash, 8finity, thunder, and PS3, they discovered she was lying, she quit the server, the building was removed and brazil was disbanded. Nikki the Soldier of the Stars Nikki was the first true resident of Venezuela, as an emigrant from India, he spent most of his time on the mines getting himself iron and diamonds, but, when TheStalePotato lost his sanity and started raiding everyone, he became a soldier and fought along with ThePS3Veterano, TracyRaymond, Metsplash, Redpro64 and IronCladDuck. He was awarded with the Badge of the stars (just an ender pearl) and he was let go so he could start his own empire. Leaf City Leaf City is a city built just at the border of Guyana-Venezuela, as the name suggests, it is made out of leaves, it has two houses, one statue of a doggo, a tower and a port, some of the floor is also made of leaves and there are a lot of trees near the area. Extra Pictures